Generally, dryers include a drum for receiving drying matters, a driving source for driving the drum, a heating source for heating air flowing into the drum, and a blower for suctioning or discharging air into/from the drum.
Dryers may be classified into electric-type dryers and gas-type dryers according to heating means for heating air. The electric-type dryers heat air using electric resistance heat, whereas the gas-type dryers heat air using heat generated by the combustion of gas.
The dryers may also be classified into condensation-type dryers or exhaust-type dryers. In the condensation-type dryers, air humidified while articles to be dried circulates without being discharged from the dryers. In this case, a separate structure for condensing moisture included in the circulating air into water is provided. On the other hand, in the exhaust-type dryers, air humidified during the drying of articles is directly discharged from the dryer.
In addition, the dryers may be classified into top loading-type dryers or front-loading type dryers according to methods of loading articles to be dried. In the top loading-type dryers, articles are loaded from the top of the dryer. In the front loading-type dryers, articles are loaded from the front of the dryer.
On the other hand, there is a limitation in that the capacity of a drying chamber formed by a drum is reduced due to a passage structure for supplying air into the drum. For example, when a dry duct is provided at the rear of the drum to supply dry air into the drum, a space occupied by the dry duct restricts the longitudinal length of the drum, and thus the increase of the capacity of the drum is restricted. Accordingly, it is necessary to devise a method for increasing the capacity of the drying chamber formed by the drum, by improving the passage structure for supplying air into the drum.